<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fears in the Dark by wonderlandiscrumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360812">Fears in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling'>wonderlandiscrumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Comfort, Love, M/M, Peter has a nightmare, mentions of depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter does love and trust Aro, but there is a part of his mind that over thinks the relationship between them. Sometimes those worries overtake his mind and leave him haunted by nightmares and paranoid thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fears in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always going to be a struggle, Peter knew that, it’s why he had fought against it for months on end. He’d always known that catching romantic and sexual feelings for a vampire was going to leave him fucked up and hating himself more than he already did. Sharing his bed with a creature that was the same stock, sort of, as Jerry, as the thing that killed his parents while he hid in his wardrobe one room over. He often wondered if Aro killed families, if he knew, if it mattered; it probably didn’t. Peter knew majority wise that vampires often asked very little questions when it came to their victims, humans were just a food source for them, hunted like deer or gathered up like cattle to be fed upon then disposed after it was done. The thought turned his stomach, his nightmares also turned his stomach, head throbbing. His nightmare still flashed through his mind of coming back to his apartment, finding Charley and Amy dead, Aro’s face and clothes soaked with their blood. He could only blame himself for it, he let him into his home. It was sort of like when people kept tigers or lions as exotic pets then one day the thing did what they just did by nature, attacked. He knew it was a bit cruel to think of Aro as nothing more than an animal, he’d been a human once, a very long time ago though. He’d never done anything to warrant suspicion, to make Peter think that he’d hurt him or his friends. The dream left him honestly feeling as guilty as it made him feel sick.</p><p>Sitting in the empty darkness of his bedroom listening to the sounds of shouts and traffic from the city floors below gave the vague feeling that he wasn’t totally alone. He was quick to flick on the lamp next to his bed, flooding a small portion of his room in light just to feel safer. He knew it was stupid, it never mattered if it was dark or light, there were always monsters of some kind. Strangely enough the monster from his nightmare was the one he wished was with him right now, that was idiotic, wasn’t it? Not like he would feel right telling Aro about his nightmare, he’d feel like an asshole if he told him he just dreamt that he’d slaughtered his friends. He didn’t know how to word it to him that deep down he felt like shit, that he was paranoid and terrified that at any moment Aro could turn on him, could kill him, or infect him and make him a vampire as well. He knew this was an issue, even if they never spoke about it. Aro cared about him, loved him even, that was a foreign thought; Peter didn’t know if he fully accepted that the vampire loved him or knew what that emotion was, he’d lived for so long it was difficult for Peter to believe he could feel such a thing. Yet he still couldn’t help feeling love for him as well, love that choked him, and terrified him to his core. When they were together he could stop thinking about all this, but when they weren’t that was when it plagued his mind too much.</p><p>Peter climbed out of bed, he left his bedroom, each room he stepped through he turned on the lights. He reached the bar and poured himself a drink, downed it, and then poured himself another one. Five drinks in and he didn’t feel any better, his head was swimming and there was a pleasant warmth flooding his body, a slight sway to his movements as he continued making himself drinks. Still he was thinking about it, worrying that this made him a bad person, a bad hunter. There were other hunters out there, none of them seemed to be fucking the thing that they devoted their lives to hunting. He wished one of them were, he wanted somebody to talk to, somebody that wouldn’t judge him harshly. He wondered what his parents would think of this, that instead of devoting his life to destroying vampires he was shacking up with one. Part of him doubted they would care, they might be happy for him that he found somebody to take care of him, somebody their son could love, but he also feared they would be disgusted. That fear haunted him through his life at many points. He’d worried as a teenager how they would have felt about his bisexuality, how they would have reacted about him having a boyfriend, or about his constant state of drunkenness. It was difficult when his memories of them grew fuzzy and things went missing in the depths of his mind. He tried hard to remember them perfectly, to remember the childhood he’d had before everything went horribly wrong. He could capture smells and sights, the feeling of warm sun on his skin, taking walks with them through the park during the summertime. Mostly though his memories before their deaths was missing, like the trauma overshadowed it.</p><p>He made his way to the couch, pulled out his phone and pulled up Aro’s number, considered calling him. He didn’t have to tell him about his nightmare, not really. They’d set a rule in place that he’d stop reading his thoughts, his thoughts belonged to him and him alone, Aro learned to respect that over the last couple of years. Peter sighed as he curled up on the couch, he decided to text him instead, a simple message asking him if he didn’t mind coming over for a bit, maybe the night. He tossed his phone onto the coffee table, turned on the TV and began flipping through channels. Most of everything was infomercials, televangelists, or late-night news; he ended up on QVC watching two hosts advertising the most hideous floral print dresses he’d ever seen. He scoffed at the prices, they acted as if $87 wasn’t asking too much for the clothes, claiming at full price they’d be over $100, he rolled his eyes at each caller who gushed about how much they loved their purchases, each woman sounding as old as his grandma if not older.</p><p>He startled a bit when he heard the front door click, open, and then shut. He didn’t move from his spot curled up, barely glanced up when Aro was standing in front of him looking down at him as if waiting for a greeting of sorts. Eventually he moved to sit on the other side of the couch, lifting Peter’s legs then laying them down across his lap.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He eventually asked when Peter offered no response.</p><p>Peter slowly pulled himself into a sitting position turning to properly face him, the vampire looked at him with worried red eyes. “Sure, just, am I a bad person?” He asked.</p><p>“Why would you ask that?”</p><p>He ran his fingers back through his hair, “I just, this, with us. I hunt vampires, I kill things like you, and you eat people. I shouldn’t be, we shouldn’t be doing this.” He attempted an explanation, but there was no real drive behind his words.</p><p>Even to his own ears he sounded worn down, he didn’t want this to end. Having Aro sitting there watching him, being near him made him want to backtrack on his words and his previous stance that their relationship was wrong. </p><p>“Do you wish to end things between us?” There was a hint of sadness to his voice, Peter knew if he said yes that Aro would leave and would cease all contact with him if that was what he truly wanted.</p><p>That thought scared him just as much as everything else had been scaring him recently. He moved closer to him on the couch, took hold of his hand, the coolness of his flesh was very nearly comforting. </p><p>“No, I don’t want that, I just…I don’t know what I want, I love you a lot.”</p><p>The words felt right as he spoke them, his heart pounded in his chest. Aro placed a hand against his cheek, touch loving and light as he caressed his skin, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Peter didn’t want to lose him and even that made him feel disgusted with himself. </p><p>“I love you too my darling.”</p><p>The words were nice to hear, he wanted this to be easy. Peter let out a frustrated sound as he pressed himself close to the vampire’s side, head resting on his shoulder. Aro wound an arm around his waist holding him closely, there really weren’t many guys who would drive across town just to deal with whatever this was.</p><p>“How do you know that you love me?” He asked eventually.</p><p>“I just do, it’s a very complex emotion you know.”</p><p>“I know, but like…I feel like a dick right now.”</p><p>“You’re not, is something specifically bothering you?”</p><p>“I had a nightmare about you, I know it was stupid, but it bothered me.”</p><p>It was one of many things, the mounting list of worries that came along with loving somebody that wasn’t a human. There was the problem of aging, of someday dying which could always come sooner than later, there was the issue of vampires finding out about them or hunters finding out about them, and he knew if his friends found out they would not be remotely okay with this. </p><p>“It was just a nightmare, perhaps telling me will help though.”</p><p>“I um, I had a nightmare that I came home, and you’d killed two of my friends. I know that you wouldn’t do that by the way, I think I do, but I guess part of me is freaked out thinking that you can do that.”</p><p>He felt worse saying it out loud just as he’d thought he would, he worried Aro would confirm his fears as true or that he’d leave him. He knew it was possibly offensive to tell him that he feared he would do something like that to him, a massive betrayal of trust.</p><p>“You are worried that I would actually do that.”</p><p>“No, yes, sort of….I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, or asked you over.”</p><p>He knew he should have just dealt with this by himself by drinking until he passed out and then repressing as he always did. Aro kissed the top of his head, he rubbed his hand along his side and Peter could tell that he wasn’t angry, maybe hurt by his words, but he wasn’t going to just up and leave him over his fears.</p><p>“I promise you that I would never do that, I would not hurt you, or anybody you care for.”</p><p>He knew, he did know that, but fears he’d had since he was a little boy filled him with that sort of dread that was near impossible to shake off. He wanted to believe him, wanted to just take that leap of faith and trust that he wouldn’t hurt him or anybody else he cared about. He knew even how they were right now was putting his trust in him, Aro could easily kill him as they sat together on the couch, but he didn’t.</p><p>“I know, I really do, most of me knows anyways. I just…This is still a lot for me to get adjusted to, I trust you a lot, but it’s gonna be a while until like I work through some shit.”</p><p>It felt like there was a lack of purpose in voicing these thoughts and feelings to the subject of his doubts and fears. He wished he could talk to a person about these things, but he knew that was completely out of the question. At least he was talking about it, getting it out into the open was important. He knew he’d get through this, that this would pass, and he’d feel normal again. He sighed moving back so he could properly look at his partner, he could see that he did look hurt by this, by the fact that Peter didn’t trust him fully. They both had to know that would be an issue.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I love you, I really do.” </p><p>Aro smiled at him, a gesture to try and show that he wasn’t mad at him. Peter kissed him, hesitant and worried still, he felt more at ease when Aro kissed him back.</p><p>“I think I’m going to go back to bed, do you want to lay down with me?” Peter asked, voice soft, knowing it was likely he’d reject him.</p><p>Aro kissed him again, “I’d like that.”</p><p>As bizarre as it was to be going to his bedroom with Aro trailing behind him it was comforting. In some weird way he knew he was safe when he had Aro with him, knew that monsters couldn’t hurt him, it was an idiotic thought born of childhood fears that had unfortunately come true. There had been no point in his life where he would have figured himself to be curled up in his bed with a vampire laying behind him, arms wrapped around his waist holding him in a way that was loving and protective. Still he was safe, he was loved, and deep down he knew he could trust him with his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>